I thought that was what you wanted
by love-struck-hearts
Summary: Takes place at the end of City of Ashes. This is basically an alternative ending of what would've happened if Jace decided to become Clary's brother, just when she was ready to become something more after Simon breaks up with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!!! As I promised in my first ever fanfic ****I Can't****, I finally found the time to write and post yet another fanfic. I may have used similar lines as those in the book City of Ashes, but I want to make it clear I own nothing! As for the support towards my other two fanfics so far (based on ****the Twilight Saga**** and ****Wondrous Strange****) , I can't thank you all enough for the ongoing reviews and hope that you will continue to review so that I may continue to grow as a writer. So as always, enjoy and please I appreciate the reviews! Love you all!!!**

**Cassandra Clarke owns all characters and setting, original storyline, etc....**

I sighed as I sat in Luke's truck as he drove away from Simon's house. I still couldn't believe that Simon had dumped me-for _Maia_-the lyncanthrope he'd loathed until recently. I suppose I should see the break up as a good thing. As much as I tried to convince myself otherwise, I never in a million years believed that I was truly in love with Simon. My heart, I knew, craved for the love of someone else. _Jace._ An image of smiling face flashed before my eyes and I could do nothing to stop the sense of longing and heartbreak that followed afterwards. Yes, I was in love with the only person who I was not allowed to love-Jace-my_ brother._ Pretty crappy, isn't it? Yeah, welcome to my life.

Once more I sighed and instantly, Luke sent me a sideways glance.

"Bad day?? He guessed.

"You've no idea", I grimaced. "hey could you drop me off at the Institute?" I burst out. It'd been ages since I last spoke to Jace and considering the circumstances, I wouldn't want to speak with anyone else about what had happened..

"Sure, but everything alright though?" Luke questioned.

"Thanks, and yeh. I'm fine-just feel like talking to Jace really".

"Oh alright" Luke flashed me a smile.

I couldn't help but smile in return-Luke was gratefully oblivious when it came to Jace and my relationship. A few minutes later we arrived as the Institute. I got out of the truck and waved to Luke before I finally turned around-only to run headfirst into someone's chest.

"Nice to see you too Clary", Alec chuckled.

"Oh shut up", I mumbled as I hugged him.

"So you survived eh? Jace was dying of worry", he casually commented.

"Alec" I said in fake shock, "I'm disappointed. You sound shocked that I couldn't survive a few scrapes and cuts." I raised an eyebrow, making Alec laugh.

"Seriously though, speaking of Jace, where is he? I was hoping to talk to him."

Alec suddenly went rigid and began to pale-not a good sign at all.

"Jace..." Alec squeaked.

"Yes Alec, you know Jace, you brother and mine?" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Ah er....yeh my bad. Well the thing is, well her's er...out at the moment."

_Out?_ No way. Alec was a terrible liar so thankfully it was easy to see right through his little sharade.

"Alecccc", I said, warning; I know you're lying so you might as well cut the crap."

"Fine, fine, sorry I lied kay? Truth is, Jace told me that he wanted nothing to do with you for a while. He's not at home right now but I heard him mumbling about going ot some little restaurant at the end of the block."

It was my turn to stiffen in shock. I tried to blink, move, scrfeam...anything but found myself unable to do so. Jace wanted nothing to do with me? But why? What could I have done to make him hate me so much that he was avoiding me?

Without warning, my mind flashed back to the night I was forced to kiss Jace in the Faerie Court.

_flashback_

"_What I feel is disgusting to you?" he whispered.... "I won't be kissing you again"..._

_end flashback_

So it was my fault then. I'd rejected Jace past the point of no return. He was probably so sick of me that he couldn't bear to even be near ne anymore. I had to make things right with him.

"You alright Clary?" Alec inquired, looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks" I stuttered. "I'll see you later then I supose. Bye", I waved as I walked away.

However I wasn't walking towards home- I had another place in mind altogether.

It was only a few minutes before I found myself at the restaurant Alec had told me where I could find Jace. I was going to sort this all out.

A little bell tinkled softly as I opened the door. I didn't have to search for long before I caught a glimpse of Jace sitting alone at a table-his back facing me-and surprisingly he seemed dressed up, even from where I stood. His hair was carefully gelled back inot a messy dissary and his shirt was tuckedinto his black pants.

How odd.

"Table for one?" a kind waitress asked.

"Er, no" I explained. "I was supposed to meet a friend here and I already see him so I'll just go have a seat over there." I vagely pointed in the direction of where Jace sat.

Before the waitress could object, I quickly darted around her and made my way over to Jace's table. To his immence surprise I sat down in the chair across from him.

"Hello Jace", I smilled innocently- I was sure though, even he could hear the bitterness hidden within my voice.

Jace's eyes almost poped out of their sockets as he stared around the restaurant nervously. He looked like he was mentally wishing a hole would open up in the ground and swallow him whole. I frowned at his discomfort when he was in my presence.

"Clary", he finally stuttered, "I see you're feeling better then", he nodded in aknowledgement. "You know, I was starting to think that you were avoiding me."

"I was sick Jace" I interrupted. "Plus", I chuckled darkly, "I was under the assumption that it was the other way around."

Jace looked at me gravely.

"Alec talked to you, didn't he?"

"Yup...unfortunately. But Jace, I need to understand why it is that you hate me so much."

"Clary I don't hate you"-

-"But you told Alec..."

"I know what I told Alec!" Jace snapped, "and I regret it immensely now."

I waited in silence for him to continue.

"I was just extremely mad at the time, after finally deciding what the right thing to do was."

Okay, I was officially confused. "Jace I'm so lost right nowe. What exactly did you decide?"

"To give you exactly what you've always wanted Clary; I've decided that I'm going to be your brother, nothing else."

My _BROTHER???????_ My head began to spin as I froze in my seat. Just when I was ready to be something more than just siblings with Jace, he suddenly changes his view unexpectedly.

"Stupid morales". I muttered under my breath.

I was finally brought back to reality by Jace.

"Erm Clary, not to be rude but I assume that you came for a specific reason?"

It was then that I began to cry. Jace looked alarmed as I tried ot wipe away the traitorous tears and as I blubbered.

"S-Simon broke up with me for Maia", I squeaked. Jace's hand froze right as he had begun to reach for my hands.

"So with Simon gone, I was actually hoping...."

"JACE!!!!" a very girlish voice squealed, cutting me off from what I was about to say. Drying my eyes, I looked up. I almost wished I hadn't. Before me stood a beautiful girl and as I met her eyes, she threw herself into Jace's arms and crashed her lips onto his. It was only after she was done that she decided that I was important enough to notice.

"Hello there." She held out a hand towards me. "I'm Melissa, Jace's _girlfriend_, and you are?"

She made sure to emphasize the word girlfriend but I barely noticed it. All I saw was Jace's face go extremely pale, as he watched me through unmoving eyes. His hand was still outstretched towards me. I looked at Melissa, the Jace.

"I'm Clary Fray-nice to meet you", I said as I shook her hand.

"Now Jace, I see our time is up. I guess I'll see ya later_bro_", I half snarled/sobbed as I got upp from the table.

Melissa's eyes widened.

"Clary wait!" Jace called after me but I refused to turn around. He'd moved on so it was my turn. Though it felt as though my heart was breaking with each step, I walked away from my one love without a second glance.

**Thanks guys! I realise that this wasn't my best fanfic ever but it was idea I just couldn't help but jot down :) As always, please review, I really appreciate it! Make sure to check out my other stories too-I promise they're worth reading :D luv ya all and hope ur all having a great summer vacation!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! I know it's been awhile since you've all heard from me, but I've got some really REALLY exciting news.

For all of you who have been following my writing, you know that I was in the process of having a book published. Well after what seems like much too long, I give you the **WORLDWIDE** release of my highly-anticipated novel, "If Only". (Release on June 22nd, 2011)

Right now it is available only to internet sellers such as iUniverse, amazon and barnesandnobles. **HOWEVER**, the more sales that I generate, the faster my novel hits shelves, so please click on the link below, and browse around the page a bit, check out the cover and maybe read the special sneak peak excerpt inside. If you like it, hey, all I can say is click on that 'add to cart button', and you'd make an aspiring author really really happy!

Yes I'm am 17, and this has been a dream of mine forever. I dedicated part of my book to all my fans worldwide who have always been supportive of me. So if you've ever read one of my stories, left a comment or favourite me as an author or one of my stories, **THANK YOU** from the bottom of my heart.

Links to my novel:

.?BookId=SKU-000469775

.com/If-Only-ebook/dp/B0057HDFO4/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&m=AZC9TZ4UC9CFC&s=books&qid=1308834517&sr=1-1

PS: I'll still be writing for fanfiction so keep up the love guys. Ttyl, MWAH :)


End file.
